SUMMARY: The administrative core will promote interaction among researchers and clinicians with interest in CF/CFTR- related research. The implementation of this thematic program, Personalized Medicine in CF, will be its most important goal. Toward this end, the Core will develop a strategic plan; oversee the operations at the Center including budget, core services, the P/F Program, enrichment programs, and membership management. The administration will help shape an excellent research environment for CF/CFTR-related studies by promoting and fostering collaboration between the basic, translational, and clinical investigators. The Administrative Core will provide support to three biomedical cores for their facilities and services and will be proactive in developing patient outreach programs. The ultimate goal is to develop personalized therapy for individuals with CF to improve their quality or life and wellbeing.